Sometimes
by outout
Summary: Kadang-kadang, Jongin berharap Sehun peka sekali saja. [HunKai]-[EXO Fic] Sequel of Someday
**Sometimes**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Oh Sehun **x** Kim Jongin **]**

 **EXO**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction Rate (T) Fic Short ( _500+_ ) Romance AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Kadang-kadang, Jongin berharap Sehun peka sekali saja." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aku pulang besok"_ suara datar Sehun terdengar dari ponsel Jongin

"Oh, ternyata kau ingat pulang juga" ucap Jongin sakartik

" _Kau masih marah? Ayolah, kau kekanakan sekali sih. Aku 'kan sudah bilang kalau nanti juga kita akan menikah, undangannya berwarna biru. Warna favoritmu biru 'kan?"_

"Sejak kapan warna favoritku berubah, tuan Oh? Sejak akau berbentuk janin sampai menjadi tampan seperti ini, warna favoritku itu merah! Merah! Bukan biru!" Jongin berseru frustasi

" _Lho, jadi siapa yang menyukai warna biru?"_ dengan bodohnya Sehun bertanya

"Makanya, hidupmu itu jangan hanya tentang kantor saja! Warna kesukaan sendiri pun kau sampai lupa! Bodoh! Oh Sehun bodoh! Biru itu warna favoritmu! Warna favoritku merah! Dasar _albino frozen_ menyebalkan bodoh!"

 **Tuttt...**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, wajah tampan Sehun mendadak datang dari balik pintu. Jongin hanya berwajah datar saat melihatnya, ia sudah berkomitmen pada dirinya sendiri untuk memberi Sehun pelajaran. Sekali-kali pria itu harus diajarkan yang namanya peka.

"Hey, kau tidak masak? Aku lapar"

Jongin melengos,"Memangnya aku pembantumu"

Sehun berjengit kaget. Memandang penuh tanda tanya pada punggung mungil Jongin yang menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang tertutup dengan suara debaman keras.

"Eoh, sedang PMS dia?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Jong, kau tidak mencuci kemejaku yang berwarna biru?" tanya Sehun heran saat tak menemukan baju favoritnya di lemari

"Tidak"

"Hey, aku ada rapat hari ini"

"Masa bodoh kau ada rapat atau melayat, cuci saja bajumu sendiri!"

"HEY!"

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan frustasi, dua hari yang lalu Jongin memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah Chanyeol. Salah satu sahabat mereka yang pernah menyukai Jongin. Dua hari tanpa Jongin benar-benar membuat Sehun tersiksa, tak ada yang memasak untuknya, tak ada yang menyiapkan segala kebutuhannya.

Oh sial! Dia sangat merindukan Kim Jongin sekarang!

" _Oy, Sehun, sekali-kali peka pada si hitam pesek itu. Lama-lama kalau kau diamkan dia seperti ini, dia akan cepat bosan padamu"_

Sehun jadi ingat perkataan Jongdae saat mereka di Busan kemarin. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia memang tidak peka, tapi karena dirinya malas berpikir, ia merasa semua baik-baik saja.

Jadi, haruskah ia menjemput Jongin di rumah Chanyeol sekarang?

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak mau pulang!"

"Oi! Oi! Jangan bertengkar di depan rumahku, sobat. Tetangga-tetanggaku bisa ngamuk" Chanyeol memberi tahu Sehun dan Jongin yang tengah bersiteru di depan rumahnya

"Jongin, sebaiknya kau pulang sajalah. Lihat Sehun! Kondisinya seperti terkena siput gila! Kacau sekali" sahut Baekhyun

Jongin meneliti keadaan Sehun yang memang benar-benar seperti terkena siput gila, kedua matanya berkantung. Dan rambut hitamnya sangat acak-acakan. Okay, ini jelas salah Sehun sendiri. Inilah akibatnya karena sudah tidak peka terhadap perasaan Jongin.

"Aku akan pulang"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega.

"−Tapi kau harus menggendongku sampai rumah"

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau makan apa sih, berat sekali" gerutu Sehun saat berjalan dengan menggendong Jongin

"Tega sekali kau mengatai aku berat!" Jongin berseru kesal, tidak terima dikatai berat

"Aku bercanda. Ngomong-ngomong, maaf ya, aku tahu aku kurang peka padamu"

"Bukan kurang lagi, tapi sangat tidak peka!"

"Iya, iya, makanya aku minta maaf. Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sehun dengan nada menyesal

"Kau mau berjanji akan selalu peka?" Jongin bertanya balik

"Kau tahu aku memang seperti ini sejak dulu. Jadi kalau aku tidak cepat peka, ingatkan aku ya"

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu berusaha untuk peka" ucap Jongin dengan nada angkuh

"Iya, iya aku janji. Ngomong-ngomong lagi, rumah kita masih jauh Jong, kakiku pegal"

Jongin merasa kasihan juga melihat Sehun susah payah menggendongnya. "Baiklah, karena kau sudah berjanji kita bisa berhenti dulu disini"

"Ahhh, Jonginku yang perhatian. Manis sekali"

Jongin menaikan salah satu alisnya, "Kau baru sadar?"

"Aku sudah sadar sejak pertama kali jatuh cinta padamu" jawab Sehun dengan nada menggoda

Kadang-kadang Sehun hanya butuh satu kalimat untuk membuat Jongin memerah karena malu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

Sorry kalau sequelnya mengecewakan, ini gue udah menguras seluruh ide.

Thanks udah mau baca*bow


End file.
